


Redbirds’ Nest/红鸟们住哪啊红鸟们住这啊

by EmptDrawr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 全是爪啵而已, 好笑的或不好笑的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptDrawr/pseuds/EmptDrawr
Summary: 杰杰提提的日常爪啵偶尔夹带点蝙家
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Free Breakfast

Tim：有时候Jason真的很小心眼

Tim：我们能在解决矛盾和吵架时滚到床上，以至于我甚至认为我们两个都不记得有过矛盾了

Tim：而且第二天早上他会贴心地说“再睡会吧鸟宝宝，我去做早餐”

Tim：等到他再叫我起来时就会发现他端了个小板凳坐在我旁边，享用他准备的单人早餐，甚至还精致地摆了盘——还不煮咖啡

Tim：他就是——就是会在这种时候提醒我他昨晚多混蛋，今天又怎样更加混蛋


	2. 戒食薯片

提摩西·德雷克总裁终于如愿以偿地把办公地点搬到了家里，或者说他的安全屋里。

为了弥补自己前几个月的辛苦，他打算去开一包薯片边吃边工作。

但是他翻遍了整个安全屋就只找到了一包海盐青柠味，大概是杰森买回来的。

所以他就打开吃了。

然后他被难吃哭了。

提姆气冲冲地打算去买一杯加三倍糖双倍奶的咖啡来补偿自己，同时在路上拨通了杰森·托德的电话狠狠鄙视他对于薯片的品味。

“海盐青柠就是在侮辱薯片！！！！它不应该存在！！”

显然红头罩已经笑翻了，他笑得边抽气边说，“这是为了戒掉你对垃圾食品的瘾，从薯片开始。”

提姆·德雷克的聪明小脑瓜当然不会允许他被红头罩给威胁。

所以他说：“但是它把我难吃哭了。我正在买加三倍糖两倍奶的咖啡补偿我自己。”

电话里的杰森·托德就像每一个坚持喝咖啡要有仪式感的文艺青年一样恶狠狠地抨击提姆——

“这才是侮辱。

“喝非手磨咖啡还要加致死量的奶和糖——才他妈是赤裸裸的侮辱！

“不管对你对我还是对咖啡！！”

但是提姆已经达到自己的目的，早就把电话挂了开开心心去喝他的致死咖啡了。

后来红罗宾觉得怼得还不够过瘾，就把超市里薯片的每一个味道都买了回来堆满了他和红头罩共享的安全屋。


	3. 让我们恭喜德雷克先生和咖啡步入新婚殿堂

提：杰———森———

提：解释一下，为什么你把我 **所有的** 咖啡都藏起来了

提：别用我需要好好睡觉那种扯淡理由

提：我最近三天都在一点之前入睡，阿尔弗雷德听了都会感动到掏出手帕擦泪

杰：

杰：你真的要听我的理由吗

提：（尝试学习蝙蝠侠的凝视）

杰：呃，我昨晚梦到你和咖啡结婚了

杰：而且你还逼我当司仪！甚至逼我说那句“让我们恭喜这对新人步入婚姻殿堂”！

提：哇哦

提：我想我的男朋友疯了，这种情况下大概只能和咖啡结婚了

杰：不

杰：提米，鸟宝宝，甜心，世上最棒的男朋友，美丽的小侦探，你会原谅我的对吧

提：

提：当然

提：只要你不再管那盆多肉叫儿子，或者不再在一个人回家的时候和沙发柜子枕头说话

杰：

杰：艹德雷克你个小疯子！你他妈自己住的安全屋都要装监控？？！！！


	4. Stay At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232无差的段子，疫情隔离背景，第6条微偏杰提,搞点沙雕逗自己开心

1

提：*正在写推文*  
杰：不要再在推特小号上说我了。提摩西·德雷克，最后一次警告  
提：*打字中*  
提：我没有，杰伊。从来都没有  
杰：  
杰：你刚刚是不是又把我们的对话发在推特上了？？  
提：别瞎说了杰伊，我哪有这么缺德  
提：*发推*  
杰：你他妈知不知道你刚刚把“发推”两个字大声念出来了

2

杰：说真的  
杰：我开始怀念“工作的提姆·德雷克-韦恩”和“夜巡中的红罗宾”和“休息时和我窝在一起看星球大战的鸟宝宝提米”是三个人的时光了  
杰：求求你了  
杰：别让他们在餐桌上工作、在卧室里夜巡、在厨房里看星球大战  
杰：把他们三个人分期还给我

3

提：哇哦  
提：虽然我们同居很长一段时间了，但我和杰森还从没连续单独地呆在一起这么久  
提：而在这之前，我都不知道原来“把牛奶放进冰箱”还有他妈的错误放法  
提：*打开冰箱塞进新买的牛奶*  
杰：*从远处大喊*提米，甜心，要是你再把牛奶放到昨天吃剩的披萨旁边，我会打断你的胳膊让你疼到嗷嗷叫  
杰：我发誓  
杰：我红头罩说到做到

4

杰：*从门外冲里面喊*提米，你到底又网购了什——  
提：*从门里冲外面喊*喔，谢谢你，把快递放到门口就可以走了，小费已经月付过了  
杰：  
杰：他妈的你快放我进去

5

杰：提米，亲爱的鸟宝宝，要是你再敢把披萨带到我们的卧室里吃  
杰：吃完还敢用你油腻腻的小爪子摸东摸西  
杰：我就发誓弄死你的将不会是病毒

6

*打电话中*

提：斯蒂芬妮  
提：我最好的朋友，蝙蝠家最美的姑娘，求你，好好听我说  
提：我真的要受不了杰森了  
提：他会在生气的时候拿一本厚得可以砸死我的书进卧室把门锁起来  
提：还要冲我大喊“别他妈烦我和我最亲爱的培养感情”  
提：*抽泣*  
斯：提姆·小混蛋·德雷克，我当然是你最好的朋友  
斯：所以我很高兴终于能有人治治你了  
提：*抽泣声变大*  
斯：还有别他妈假哭  
斯：我不想听你的床戏语音

7

杰：猜猜德雷克最喜欢的零食是什么？  
杰：是任何“能在杰森·托德看电影时发出巨大响声烦死他”的零食


	5. Have Me A Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是一个脑洞，文艺向脑洞最后被搞成了沙雕。  
> 普通人的非超英AU  
> 很雷很OOC的BatFam+232

十七八世纪的欧洲贵族喜欢养些搞艺术的啊搞科学的啊来快乐快乐，美其名曰资助他们画画搞科学研究。

虽然布鲁斯是一个一点也不迂腐而且鄙视他同阶级很多人的贵族，但他也养了几个。迪克是运动系的，日常就是陪布鲁斯骑骑马打打猎玩会剑术。杰森是文艺系的，是个画家但非说自己是浪荡诗人，画技很好，布鲁斯经常让他给自己和家族画点肖像画。提姆是个有点小疯狂的博物学家，给自己的定位是搞科学的无神论者，最崇拜的人是达尔文，因为他实事求是做了研究，比只会写点公式论文还搞出玄妙微积分的牛顿好多了。

这么说来也没什么，比布鲁斯养得多的贵族数都数不清，但是问题就在布鲁斯庄园里的这三位个个长相英俊谈吐得当，那一块的上层社会八卦圈子里总是有布鲁斯是包养了三个小白脸的流言蜚语。

布鲁斯能怎么着，他是温文尔雅的花花公子，虽然内心极其抗击贵族们的那一套，但是还是有贵族自觉的，只能靠疯狂泡妹子来说明问题，身正不怕影子斜，我布鲁斯韦恩只喜欢美丽的女士男的有什么好喜欢，爱咋说咋说。我堂堂布鲁斯是馋美青年身子的人吗？下流！我是馋他们才华，个个都可以进军皇室首席。

虽然布鲁斯人高气量大，这点八卦流言完全不在乎，但是暴脾气杰森就不一样了。

才华横溢的杰森·托德在去闹市取材的时候听到了关于布鲁斯包养三个美少年的流言，当场气得掀翻了一个小贩的摊子。气冲冲地跑回庄园找布鲁斯理论。人家小贩第一天摆摊就做点小本生意，刚来就被掀了摊子本来还想揪住罪魁祸首好好让他赔钱，一看杰森身材壮得像个雇佣兵，眼神要杀人似的，什么垃圾骂街话都被吞回肚子里去了。

杰森飞快骑马回庄园，下马就横冲直撞找布鲁斯。一路上掀翻了一个文艺复兴时期的雕塑，哐当一声摔地上就碎了。不过他也不在意，反正没老子搞的艺术。

布鲁斯正和迪克击剑玩呢，一回头就看见杰森恶狠狠的样子差点剑都没拿稳。但韦恩家独子的成熟老练稳重可不是瞎吹的，立马清清嗓子问杰森干嘛。杰森平时念点破诗没这个气势现在全拿出来了，冲着布鲁斯就是一顿吼。

你他妈知不知道市里头那些人怎么说的？在贵族小姐中间传传要是传不到我耳朵里就算了，现在大街小巷都把这当成闲谈top1了。布鲁斯韦恩养了三个高级鸭！！还有4p情节啊卧槽！！4p啊4p！谁他妈接受的了啊！我他妈造什么孽听到了这些！

迪克听了两句脸刷一下就红了，别过头假装自己看小松鼠捡苹果。

但是布鲁斯还是布鲁斯，脸不红心不跳眼睛都不眨一下就回杰森：我知道。咱身正不怕影子斜。

杰森都快给气死了，本来以为听了这么多污言秽语已经没有什么能再刺激他了，没想到布鲁斯短短两句话就像是一箭穿心，杰森想幸好我喜欢跋山涉水身体倍儿棒，要是个体弱多病的当场能被气到窒息一命呜呼。

但杰森吼完了还觉得没解气，抓起剑就和布鲁斯开打。一番下来更气了，合着我骂也骂不赢打也打不赢！

最后话都说不出来了转身就回自己房间收拾东西准备跑了再也不回来。有钱就有钱庄园就庄园吧，我杰森·托德骨子里住着流浪艺术家还稀罕他那两个臭钱？

收拾好画具诗集正准备跑路的时候杰森碰到刚从温室里回来的提姆，话没过脑子就脱口而出：老子才不和你们4p！

提姆手里拿着刚做好的观察笔记，墨水都没干呢啪一下摔地上全糊花了可算是白忙活一天。提姆也气啊，我提姆·德雷克兢兢业业搞科学研究造福人类发展，每天就喜欢看看花草听听鸟叫，还招谁惹谁了？你杰森会念两首酸诗画两幅画就了不得了？当场就把杰森拽着不让走，说必须今天之内得把他做的笔记赔上。

杰森听了也火了：谁还不知道你这个小疯子一天写几十页笔记啊！这天都快黑了我哪补的完？

提姆脑子好使就好使在这些地方，咻咻咻运转起来想办法，说，你补不完也得补。这样吧，你今天不补完我可以给你延期，但是要加利息，你不是会画画吗，给我的笔记配点插画我就姑且不谈其他了。

杰森想想说那好吧，以前德雷克从来不准除了布鲁斯和各路贵族以外的人随随便便进温室，现在有机会好好看看了。

结果一进温室杰森就被吸引住了，各个地方的奇花异兽都搁这养着呢，不仅色彩丰富形态优美，还有新意，艺术灵感嘭地往外爆炸。杰森就说，那好吧，我就勉为其难地接受了，老子的错老子自己会弥补，但是你不准得寸进尺。

提姆说，行。我得寸进尺？你这也没什么得寸进尺的余地了吧。

当然这句话相当打脸，因为在和杰森朝夕相处一个月之后他就被迷住了，什么秘鲁食人花什么斯洛伐克大蝴蝶，哪有杰森·托德好看。穿着衣服好看，不穿衣服没看过。

聪明绝顶的提姆就说，哎呀不行，你这地方画错了，你看这是线状脉的单子叶植物，你画的这是啥呢？怕单子叶孤单给它多添了一串叶子当小伙伴？

杰森气鼓鼓地说，放屁，这样更好看而已。

提姆说，这可不行，我是搞科学研究的，不是搞艺术的，讲究的就是实事求是和精准，你这样是毁了我的笔记，我以后是要拿去出版成畅销书的。你要赔我。

杰森本来想反驳说就提姆那绘画水平，当儿童读物都嫌过于邪典，还畅销书呢。但他没有反驳，鬼使神差地说，行吧，那你开个条件。

提姆眨眨眼睛说，我最近在研究人体，但还没找到合适的活体材料，没法研究人身上肌肉的准确走向。要不你脱了衣服让我摸摸？为了科学的准确性献下身？

杰森哼哼两声，要是别人他早当性骚扰了，但这是和他连续待了一个多月的提姆，他那双水澹澹的蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴就算说出魔鬼契约也没人能拒绝。所以杰森就说，那行吧，要看就看要摸就摸，别得寸进尺，说着就把衣服脱了。

提姆摸了个爽，美滋滋的。

第二天两个人在温室里的时候杰森突然开口了，说不行，我觉得你昨天占了我便宜，你得多付点筹码。

提姆乐了说，行吧要付就付。不过我可没什么油水让你揩。

杰森说，我才不像你那样一天就想着揩别人油水。这样，我最近在研究新的作画方向，眼睛看着原型画肖像画几百年历史早就腻了，你别动，我闭上眼睛用手来看看你的脸型耳朵鼻子嘴巴眼睛长什么样再画一幅肖像画。

提姆本来想翻翻白眼说，这么多天你还记不得我长什么样吗！但是他转转头，说，行吧。不过得去你画室，我的宝贝们可受不了油画颜料那味。杰森就带着提姆爬楼爬到画室，到了之后立马开始创作。

那天杰森也摸了个爽。

后来两个人总是就自己付出的代价好像太多了这件事争来争去，又讨价还价了好几个回合。然后他们就争到床上去了。

没了。

其实提姆要研究杰森肌肉那天路过的迪克就看到了，震惊得跑去找布鲁斯诉说自己看到的让他痛苦的画面，一口气喝了三杯红茶。毕竟他真不想看到4p那一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个脑洞好好玩，有缘后续


	6. Nobody cares about Tim

Dick: Hey Jason. I didn't mean to call u so early, but there's something impor......

Dick: Wait why are u out of breath like that??

Jason:

Jason: Jogging 'round. Keeping fit.

Dick: You mean after an over-exhausting night patrol 'n it's 8:00?

Dick: YOU NEVER GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE THAT EARLY.

Jason: Fine. 

Jason: I'm fucking your lil brother.

Dick:

Dick: OMG YOU ARE DOING WHAT???

Dick: **YOU MEAN THAT "FUCK" FUCK?**

Dick: Jason u are committing a crime ok? Listen, it's ...... I.... **Damian IS STILL IN PRIMARY SCHOOL!**

Dick: YOU CAN'T.....

Jason: Told u, replacement

Jason: **NOBODY IN THAT FAMILY CARES ABOUT LITTLE TIMMY.**

Tim:

Dick:

Dick: OMG Tim, listen Tim--

Tim: Dick.

Tim: I loved u. I respected u. I followed u.

Tim: But now there's only past tense. Something between us has broken. Dick.

Dick: No Timmy, listen to me--

Jason: *hang up*


	7. Modern Art

Roy：哇哦，Jaybird

Roy：看不出来你会喜欢这种 **像被人打过一拳** 的现代艺术，这简直就像你们家那只老蝙蝠的品味

Jay：

Jay： **那就是被打过一拳**

Roy：？

Roy：这算蓄意破坏艺术品吗

Jay：不

Jay：某个小混蛋和我在这里打了一架之后非得把这个被砸出一个洞的地方裱起来

Jay：对，就是那个明明有钱再把这间安全屋翻修三百次的小混蛋

Jay：要我说这就是——

Jay：就是挑衅

Jay：尤其是他一边翻修其他地方只留下这一个洞一边找个框把它裱起来还要一边说 **“Jay，我们都知道这是为了提醒我们时刻控制自己的愤怒做冷静理性的人”**

Roy：

Roy：*凑近

Roy： _“送给我最亲爱的大红，时刻提醒你别拿天杀的拉撒路池做借口。以及，我才是能翻修你安全屋的糖爹。”_

Roy：“永远爱你的小红。”

Roy：


	8. Do u wanna keep a cat-lord?

1

提： **我们需要养一只宠物**

杰：容我提醒你一下，你已经在你的房间里养了 **一群** 了

杰：黑黢黢油亮亮靠你藏在枕头下衣柜缝里抽屉里床底下的垃圾食品过活的那种

提：

2

最后杰森还是同意了，在看到提姆连续一周坚持每天拖着空项圈出去溜达并且还冲他说“我在和我的宝贝一起锻炼”之后。

杰：道理我都懂，但为什么

杰：你的 **空项圈悬浮在半空中**

提：什么？杰——你难道不想摸摸他吗，摸摸我的海伯利安[1]，看看他的长毛圆耳朵大眼睛！你难道你不想抱抱他吗——

杰森不知道他究竟该找康纳·肯特谈谈还是该找雨果·斯特兰奇谈谈。

3

**提姆坚持养猫，但杰森并不同意。**

提：猫，必须是猫，必须是一只长白毛蓝眼睛的波斯猫——

杰：然后你就可以抱着他穿着你心爱的裙子请最好的画师给你画一幅肖像，公主？

杰：不，我们需要的是一只狗，最好是足够聪明的金毛巡回犬

提：然后你就可以领着它去拍空洞美国梦的空洞阳光家庭宣传片？

提：等到达米安抱着提图斯露出那种邪恶的笑容时你就会 **更喜欢** 养狗这个想法

两个人吵了整整三个小时，最后是提姆靠着口述一篇六万字的论文列举了不下二十条养猫对人类的好处的微弱优势获胜的，好处囊括万象，从降低犯罪率到 **提高情侣间的性爱频率**

4

提姆坚持要叫他们的猫“卡瓦列里”[2]，杰森翻翻白眼说那又拗口又像性癖裸奔又像诅咒，所以应该叫“达西先生”。最后两个人没能吵起来，因为他们的猫是个姑娘。

所以他们一致同意叫她“莱娅公主”[3]，他们美丽勇敢的好公主，他们会昼夜举着光剑左右两侧各一个地挺直站着守护她。 **他们会的。**

5

杰：我觉得你没那么爱我了

提：？

杰：用你的天才小脑瓜好好想想你昨天干了什么混蛋事

提姆很茫然。他从早上踩着杰森的奶 **（字面意义上的）** 跨过整张床就为了关掉哔哔作响的闹钟，想到晚上夜巡后他拒绝让杰森再买夜宵并宣布杰森总有一天会死于胆固醇超标而不是某个邪恶的超级罪犯。

提：哦——

提：你说的是——

> 其实杰森说的是提姆明面上毫不掩饰地出轨的事。
> 
> 他昨天看着提姆走进来，用一种近乎观察入微又带很多情意绵绵甚至还有点饥渴的眼神看着他和他怀里的莱娅。
> 
> 然后他听到提姆说——
> 
> “我觉得我有点想亲你。”
> 
> “你随时都是，而且也随时在那么做。”
> 
> 提姆怪好笑地看了他一眼，所有情意绵绵顿时无影无踪：“我在和莱娅说话。”
> 
> 杰森甚至不想提醒他， **他是个同性恋，他们都是。**

提：——你说的是我背着你用你那条神奇女侠限量版毛巾给莱娅擦了屁股的事情？

杰：

杰： **你已经是个死人了，提摩西·德雷克。**

[1]Hyperion，光明之神，其实是在捏他那本神作《海伯利安》，我觉得科幻爱好者提提和文青杰杰都会为那本书尖叫，但国内评价两极太严重，见仁见智吧

[2]传言中米开朗基罗的爱慕对象，当然没什么结果两个人

[3]莱娅：星战角色。前面的达西先生不需要解释


	9. 物理鬼才提姆·德雷克

杰：所以，你费尽心思阻止我摄入固醇和糖类过量，像Nazi烧杀抢掠一样把热狗披萨全都扔了，自己却在这里

杰：喝冰可乐？

杰：记得你的饮食控制表吗，韦恩少爷

提： **这很健康**

提：冰可乐很健康

提：你知道热力学第二定律吗？

提：热量总是从高温物体自发地流向低温物体，所以只要你不异想天开地去把可乐热上个三十四度再喝

提：你的热量就会流向冰可乐

杰：？

提：减脂必备

杰：

提：杰，好杰森，这就是为什么你以前会为了B+熬夜，而我，全A


	10. 世界不再恐同日

“所以，今天是5月17日。”

杰森开口说话了，在他一向保持沉默的早餐桌上。这很不正常，他几乎从不在早餐桌上以这种方式这种冷静到急冻人都自愧不如的语气说话。而且还是对全家人说。

布鲁斯不知道该怎么接话，他在飞速思考杰森异常情况出现的可能性，同时又有一点想溜之大吉，即使代价是无法享受阿福认证的美味早餐。

卡斯不想说话，她知道杰森的意思，但她就是不想开口，于是冷冰冰地和自己盘子里的煎蛋做对抗训练。

提姆，提姆看起来两只眼睛放着光，脸上挂着那种表情，就是那种他有什么阴谋诡计时兴致勃勃的表情。

达米安注意到了提姆的不太妙的表情，他的胃里翻滚起一种同样不太妙的感觉，所以下一步是阻止看起来心情愉悦并且对即将步入一个巨大陷阱毫不知情的迪克开口——

“5月17号怎么啦？很好啊。”

达米安在想是他即将飞出去的叉子快还是迪克开口叭叭说话的速度快。

“今天是世界不再恐同日。”

“噢——”

布鲁斯看起来松了一口气，而提姆眼中的光开始越放越亮，迪克，他看起来还是很心情愉悦。

“但这听起来，怎么说，就像某种疾病。用双重否定给一个什么节命名，你们敢想象吗？”

沉默。

“就像耶稣不再不活日。”

“圣诞树不再挂不上礼物日。”提姆终于开口了，金玉良言。

**“火鸡不再烤不好日。”**

**“玫瑰花不再卖不出日。”**

**“或是避孕套不再卖不出日。”**

斯蒂芬妮爆发出一阵异乎寻常的笑声，就像她的肺都快笑出来了似的，迪克的脸色变难看了，大家都知道他的下一句话是什么——

“小D还在这里！！”

没人在乎他，没人在乎尽心尽力为维护未成年人权益及美好童话甜甜世界的大哥到底说了什么。

“我十一岁了。我懂。”

“再猜猜什么更妙？”杰森又开口了。

“这一天还是世界助残日。多谢了，UNESCO，绝赞巧合。现在全世界的人都会开始想这两个群体有什么联系。”

提姆瞪大眼睛，用那种最蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠侠式嗓音说——

**“歧视。赤裸裸的歧视。”**


	11. everything fleets away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232青春疼痛电影预告片，我就是这么一个俗里俗气喜欢无差的垃圾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰死亡后的事情。

提姆踏进房间的时候响起了那种木地板咯吱咯吱的声音。他往里走，木地板吱吱作响得更加厉害，他几乎要哭出来。

空气里全是杰森的气味，他的旧书散发着的早已不明显的油墨味，阳光投进房间温暖木质家具和衣物布料的味道，仔细辨别会有一点冰冷的金属味，外加一点点摩托车的汽油味，杰森总是喜欢更传统的家居。

他想起他当时因为杰森选的这间屋子大声抱怨了好几天，也记得他们躺在空置的屋子里，墙壁和地板都是是凄惨的水泥灰，屋子里什么都没有，甚至窗户都还没开始安装，只有一张柔软的宜家床垫。他们随便扯了一块布料充当窗帘，虽然两人都知道这不过是欲盖弥彰。然后他们在床垫上面谈天说地，亲吻，然后做爱。

那张床垫现在安静地躺在卧室里，好像什么都没有发生过。好像杰森明天就会像以前的任何一天一样走进房间，和他一起躺上去，开始他们的闲聊或是其他夜间活动，或是疲倦得直接睡觉，连制服都忘了脱。

但是杰森不会再来了。

他好生气，他甚至能看出床垫依然有他们两人的印记，只要一躺上去，就会发现有完美契合的轮廓。提姆把自己埋进被子里，辨别出里面的书页的味道，还有杰森用的香波的味道。其实他们用的是同一种，但他总觉得那种味道在杰森身上更好闻。或许是因为被杰森的体温加热了两度。或许是因为他觉得杰森很多都比他好。

提姆把自己扔在床上，似乎还能感受到没有散尽的温度。

他好累，开始意识模糊，不知道究竟是杰森的温度久久不肯离去还是他自己的体温辐射。最后他抬起头时发现棉被的布料上有一块水渍，抬手摸自己眼角的时候感受到一片湿润。他有点想骂自己愚蠢，又有点惊讶没有意识到自己哭了那么久。大概是因为最近已经习惯了，提姆盯着那块水渍，自嘲地想。他并不怎么哭，几乎没人见过他流眼泪，但现在总是控制不住地流泪。

那块泪渍有点像哥谭地图。他想。随后又想如果杰森在的话肯定会反驳他。

这一点也不像，鸟宝宝。这是一块天杀的绝赞热狗。

然后他们互相嘲讽对方贫瘠的想象力，以一个吻结束毫无营养的对话，或是跳下床翻开书打开电脑，引经据典地竭力证明自己的更胜一筹。等到破晓的光打破窗户时他们会后悔。提姆会毫不掩饰地哀嚎一长声，杰森会像个老妈子一样叽叽歪歪地赶他上床让他多少睡一会。

但是他没法知道杰森到底会怎么做了。或许杰森会累到就此停息吧，他太过疲倦的时候很好说话，不管提姆说什么都是用模糊的鼻音来表示赞同，有时是表示不满，但提姆不在意，他把那些模糊的鼻音全当成赞同，愉悦地进行自我世界小满足，因为杰森已经是一个软乎乎的睡眠宝宝鸟啦，支棱起来的羽毛也全顺了下来啦，摸起来可以让他高潮。

他好想重新环抱杰森。他想念那种感觉，让他觉得很完整，让他觉得世界是他妈的冰冷机器但总归还是有不可磨灭的热源温暖他这只冷血动物。让他觉得……很值得。没有杰森的时候他会抱着某件旧皮衣入睡，以免自己在飞速流逝的宇宙里太快忘记拥抱杰森的感觉。等到他们两个再次见面时，他会在心里暗自地比较下，看看现实和自己用大脑模拟的到底有什么差别。

他用这种方式在自己的思想殿堂里建立起了一个活生生的杰森，就像用AI模拟一个鲜活的人。《Her》做到了。她成功欺骗了人类，甚至同时和三百九十六个人谈恋爱。如果无法分辨，究竟是现实还是虚拟又有什么关系呢？

但他真的已经完整地建立起杰森的模型了吗？他的大脑虚拟出的幻象真的就可以代替那个有血有肉的杰森了吗？

他知道答案。没人比他更清楚。

会抽时间写完

吧


	12. 提姆宝宝把杰森摊开在平底锅上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 极其ooc傻白甜的23，迟到的儿童节礼物，大家儿童节快乐，亲亲

“杰森，杰伊，杰——”

杰森一打开门就听到他的提姆宝宝黏糊糊地喊他的名字。他觉得自己就是个鸡蛋，外壳又硬又脆还环绕密闭不透风，但内里却像是棉花糖化掉像滚烫的冰淇淋水像把云扯下来兑着果冻摇啊摇。

提姆迈开小步子跌跌撞撞地跑过来抱住他的小腿，他现在只能抱住杰森的小腿，那么高一点，杰森觉得自己的手有两个宝宝提姆的脸那么大。提姆从喉咙里发出一种呼噜呼噜的声音，像一只被顺毛到高潮的猫软到不可理喻。他抬起眼睛对着杰森眨巴眨巴——

老天他的眼睛为什么这么蓝是因为全球变暖气温上升浮游植物大量繁殖在他眼睛里让那双本就蓝得令人发指的眼睛更蓝了吗？还是因为提姆终于忍不住诱惑把巴巴布莱特切碎塞进自己的眼睛里去了？鬼知道——

但是——

我的神。我的天。我的打满弹孔的蝙蝠侠等身立牌靶。他眨起眼来为什么那么，那么绝妙。

杰森觉得自己的蛋壳被提姆的扑闪的睫毛扇碎了，柔软的蛋清蛋黄就像他的心正在摊成一片，他甚至希望起了提姆永远都不要再变回那个十九岁叱咤商界头悬梁锥刺股批文件的总裁。他希望提姆就这样永远小小只，他一把捞起揣在兜里就可以出门遛弯，像一只猫咪一只狗崽一只荷兰猪。

但接下来提姆毫不留情，“杰，我把你的衣服洗坏了。”

为什么？为什么？杰森有那么一刻想掏枪，但他想起来这一切还是怪他自己，怪自己之前还在提姆有能力打开洗衣机加入洗衣粉按下开始键的时候和他做出了约法三章——轮流洗衣服，轮流打扫卫生，轮流做饭。虽然这个轮流的频率比并非传统意义上的五五开，而是杰森九：提姆一这样甚至是杰森九十九：提姆一。

这的确怨他自己，他还沉浸在提姆被某种邪恶技术或是魔法——谁知道——给变小了的震惊之中(虽然要他要迪克甚至要达米安来说一点也不邪恶，姑娘们更是难以抑制自己的“妈妈尖叫”)，而完全忘记了提姆现在根本没有能力继续约法三章。所以他平心静气地开口问了提姆，掩藏起自己有点想抱起提姆一顿猛吸的欲望以及有点想狠狠地瞪他一眼的愤怒，他问：“哪一件？”

“那件夹克。就和你现在穿的差不多的那件。对不起，”眨巴眼睛，眨啊眨，“杰。”

杰森觉得提姆就是个剧情反转大师，连欧·亨利都甘拜下风的那种，因为他此时的感受就像是提姆邪恶一笑，抓起他摊成一片美丽风景的蛋黄蛋清放在滋滋作响的平底锅上，他甚至一时之间不知道究竟该说什么——

“你知不知道皮夹克不能放进洗衣机洗？”

“呃，”眨啊眨，“我现在知道了。”

老。天。爷。

他的声音究竟是什么做的，是牛奶吗是奥利奥吗是最粘手的巧克力吗，为什么那么软那么甜，显得那么无害？

“还有，呃。”

杰森心口一紧，他突然明白过来宇宙真理就是永远不能信任提姆，不管他是那个脑子里有一万个后备计划的红罗宾还是现在这个眨巴眼睛就能杀死令整个哥谭闻风丧胆的红头罩的八岁小男孩。

“我不小心把厨房搞得有一点点乱。呃，你懂的，那种乱。”

永远不能信任提姆。

不能信任他的蓝眼睛，他甜甜糯糯的嗓音，因为就是这个所有美好事物组合的小男孩会邪恶地大笑着把杰森摊在平底锅上——更糟，现在他直接把杰森摊在了户外直逼五十度的汽车挡风玻璃上，企图利用太阳能给杰森烤个外焦里嫩。

“爆炸了吗，西莫·斐尼甘？”

“呃，没有？而且我觉得我可不会是格兰芬多的学生，我肯定会用好每一个魔咒熬好每一锅魔药的。停止那么叫我。停止。”

的确，他相信以提姆的聪明小脑瓜绝对是赫敏·格兰杰式的人物。

“但是——”

我发誓如果我这次没有被他气到心肌梗塞大脑充血我就赶紧去给他打一枚“欧·亨利最佳剧情反转”金牌。纯金的。

“我清理的时候不小心把碎瓷片堵在吸尘器里了。杰，杰森，我不是故意的——但吸尘器现在好像真的有点情绪低落。”

情绪低落的那个人应该是我。你这个恬不知耻的小混蛋，带来厄运的小黑猫，你就是那个砸开我把我的柔软内核摊在滚烫挡风玻璃上翻来覆去烤熟还一爪子抓起来吃掉的恶魔。

蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴。

老天，他是要哭了吗？

“没事——我们等会再去买一个。”

杰森·托德，你真是个废物。你就是个能单枪匹马扫射黑帮却不能狠下心来对他哪怕放一句狠话的废物。但是他现在才八岁！但是，但是，他能造成至少八十年残留的长期损伤。但是，但是。

没有但是，杰森只觉得自己总有一天会死在提姆手里，他希望是“蓝眼睛引发急性心血管病猝死”，或是“甜甜声音超标型糖尿病”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.全球变暖浮游植物（phytoplankton）增加会导致海水变得更蓝或更绿。
> 
> 2.巴巴布莱特是巴巴爸爸里蓝色的那一只。
> 
> 3.西莫斐尼甘，格兰芬多的爆破小天才，就是施个咒都能爆炸的那种。赫敏格兰杰不用说了吧。


	13. Caffeinita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捏了洛丽塔，“不写教诲小说”是纳博科夫的原话

芭芭拉和提姆黑客马拉松的时候翻到了他电脑里一个名为Caffeinita的文档，内容如下：

> “有时她叫latte，有时人们叫她cappuccino，有时她又会换上americano的名号。但她——一直是她。早上，她是砂砾般粉末折射阳光，在滤纸上留下点颜色与踪迹，又转瞬腾入雾气。中午她化身时针上的女神刺醒我混沌的意志。然后她是夜黑剪裁下的一捧黑色可卡因，颤抖的兴奋拥抱、复活我早已死去的灵魂。  
> 
> 
> “我的欲念之火，我的生命之光。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。我的缪斯。我的咖啡因（caffeine），我的Caffeinita。”

杰森：哇哦所以什么时候我可以拿到德雷克总裁婚内出轨精神伤害赔偿费？或者我去给花边新闻小报提供点“与韦恩同行”绝赞素材，你觉得我能拿到稿费的大头吗？

达米安： **你是个基佬。**

迪克：但是Timbo,Timmers, 他们没有结果啊？？他们，你们，都不行。  
—提姆回复：“我不写教诲小说。”

斯蒂芬妮：你什么时候找的同妻？


	14. 物理学家提姆·德雷克

杰：我记得我有说过要是你不在我回来的时候把房间收拾好接下来的一周你都会过得生不如死？  
提：  
提：呃  
提：一个系统的熵总是朝着增加的方向进行时间的不可逆单一矢性来自熵的增加熵增就是系统混乱程度增加即是说宇宙的运行轨迹终点是混乱  
杰：？  
杰：你在说什么  
提：也就是说，房间最平衡的状态=最混乱的状态=房间在自行整理自己=我已经整理好了  
杰：  
杰：你真他娘是个 **物理学家**

然后杰森读到了薛定谔《生命是什么》：“自然万物都趋向从有序到无序，即熵值增加。而生命需要通过不断抵消其生活中产生的正熵，使自己维持在一个稳定而低的熵水平上。生命以负熵为生。”


	15. Porn Type

杰：为什么现代人浮躁？  
杰：就是因为他们每天都在接收垃圾，里面没有让他们成长的素质，只有浮躁，只有意义稀薄的信息  
杰：所以你为什么还在打《生化危机》？  
提：不是所有人都会像你一样玩个游戏都要引述莎士比亚  
杰：不——这是品味，就像我从来只偏爱文字丰富剧情流畅的RPG——顺带一提，你用的枪我地下室里全都有  
提：  
提：所以这就是你 **不管什么** 都喜欢 **文字丰富、对话引人入胜、剧情完整流畅** 的类型的原因？  
杰：  
提：至少给我个你花两个小时看porn的理由？


	16. Chapter 16

杰森觉得自己的心被收紧进了一个小小的针孔，就在提姆坐在他对面手指不安地摩擦着马克杯的杯口沿时。

为什么会变成这样？

他从没想过会陷入这种难堪到会让自己想要撞上玻璃一口气狂冲回安全屋不见任何人的窘境。

但是，但是，提姆做到了。干得漂亮鸟宝宝！

“哈。”

他听到自己这么说了，语调里面溢出的讥讽和苦涩完全不是他的本意。但他还能怎么样？因为提姆就坐在这里，却和他讨论着另一个人——完美男孩，氪星男孩，朋克男孩，随你怎么叫。

“但我们还没有……明确地确定关系。”提姆听起来就像第一次和布鲁斯谈话时一样紧张，虽然杰森从来没有幸看到那时的提姆，但他根据自己的糟糕经历确信——甚至可能比那还糟糕。

“我以为你说过他是个百分百的直男？”

“嗯……”提姆看起来很紧张，又紧张又难堪又尴尬。杰森发誓自己看到了一片粉红色攀爬到了提姆的耳朵尖尖，可爱死了，虽然他接下来说的话一点也不可爱——“你知道杰，人总有判断错误的时候。是这样的，他一直对我很不一样，我是说——泰坦里的大家都在告诉我——看啊提姆，看看他对你的态度！那完完全全就是在追你了好吗——但我，呃，我真的不确定。我一开始会坚信他是直男是因为——我告诉过你杰森！他说‘我觉得你就像我女朋友’，哪个正常男同会说这种话？更何况对方是你正在追的那个人。但是——”

杰森早该猜到了。在提姆漫不经心地提起康纳对他异乎寻常的殷勤的时候他就该察觉到，他应该亲自到泰坦塔好好审问那个氪星人——老天氪星人不能都像比扎罗一样安分一点吗？

但他没那么做。

因为提姆曾拐弯抹角地跟他表白自己的爱意（他打算再也不谈那事。他们两个都不打算。）因为他那时就是个洋洋得意的混蛋以为自己拥有一个完完整整的红罗宾、以为自己可以和提姆永远这样下去，作为家人，朋友，兄弟，或是暧昧对象？他没法说清楚，但他们相处的方式很好，不知从什么时候开始以来就一直好到能让银河系都为之痛哭流涕。

那种相处中的契合感就是提姆会留心他不吃太甜的华夫饼会特意少加两勺糖。

那种契合感就是提姆知道他最喜欢的书放在他书架第三层从左往右数的第七本，书脊已经被磨损打开就会看到一张印着达斯维达的书签。

那种契合感就是他在思考要不要在见面时为提姆带去一杯咖啡顺便给自己买上一杯什么最后因为赶时间没去买，但提姆见到他时马上递过来一杯他最爱的果汁——红头罩喜欢橘子汁听起来当然荒谬的不能再荒谬，但是他知道提姆也知道，这可没多少人有幸知道。

杰森早就不知道提姆在说什么了。他本来想在今天就问问提姆的意思，他本来想说，“嘿事情是这样的我想我们俩相处得非常好介于你跟我表过白而我也很喜欢你就是那种想和你操的喜欢所以我们要不要来一发？或者你想纯情点看场电影谈场恋爱——”，但是没有机会了。

生活，哈，就是个比《权力的游戏》第八季还要抓马还要狗血还要狗屎的臭婊子。

他只看到了提姆开开合合的嘴，提姆攥紧白色马克杯杯把的手，提姆即将落到眼睛里去的一绺碎发。

老天他的眼睛真是该死的蓝得真他妈好看。


	17. “你多大了来着？”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •逆序23  
> •OOC，快跑  
> •又名《这个破讲笑话的怎么又在照抄美剧剧本》

“我真的……操。杰森，我不是在为你说脏话塑造范本，但是，操。”

提摩西·德雷克先生又名杰森·托德的好好二哥又名韦恩父子的专业擦屁股选手，此时看着站在他面前的杰森·托德AKA三代罗宾爆粗。

“你他妈怎么进来的？原谅我的用词。”

这是一个暴躁版提姆。杰森已经在心里得出了这样的结论。

他的提姆分为：1）理工宅男极客绝对理性提姆，2）没有睡醒神神叨叨哲学扯哔生死问题悲观提姆，3）完美假笑韦恩集团现任执行总裁哥谭新宝贝提姆，4）暴躁上头冷嘲热讽即将打断你的肋骨提姆。

*他的提姆。*

他不想遇到第四个提姆。说实话这个家里没有一个人想，甚至连阿尔弗雷德都会忍不住对暴躁版提摩西发表看法——

“提摩西少爷，请您不要再尝试把达米安少爷的武士刀丢进熔炉了。”

“提摩西少爷，今天的沙拉没有紫甘蓝，您可以别再发表'紫甘蓝毁灭宇宙论‘了。”

“提摩西少爷，您就算把布鲁斯老爷的卧室拆了他也不会有反应，最好拆车库——”

不，拆车库当然不是勤勤恳恳的、被早已过了青春期的巨婴们搞得筋疲力竭的老管家的主意。但提姆已经制订出了108个布鲁斯·韦恩再甩公司/媒体烂摊子给他他就炸了哥谭甜心的宝贝靓车们并且逍遥法外的计划。

但这是杰森自己的错。他选择在这个时候跑来见提姆，就像一个头脑一热就开始翻阳台的罗密欧。

“你的门开着。”

“搞什——”

暴躁版提姆唯一的好处就是你可以编一些理由糊弄过去不合常理的地方，而他除了骂自己傻逼不会再做什么。

“嗯...我已经关上了。”才没有，杰森就是个脸不红心不跳的大扯谎精。提姆的门锁的比阿卡姆的还紧，他是用了一点点罗宾小把戏翻窗进来的——大新闻，提姆·安全屋保护系统找不出来哪怕一皮米漏洞·德雷克竟然会放任某人翻窗进来。

但是，是的，杰森·托德翻进来了，没有被疯狂机器人砍成两段没有被红外线交叉瞄准，百分百地完好进入了提姆的安全屋。

“行——谢了。算了，我真不想再说话。”

大骗子。

“你知道最可笑的是什么吗？就是达米安·韦恩先生口口声声说着韦恩集团是他的固有财产及管辖范围，拉着我扯了好几年所谓‘我永远都不会像父亲一样把家族产业交给一个外人’，然后，然后！！猜猜看他干了什么？是的！他学布鲁西宝贝真是学得有模有样！不仅把公司交给了一个纯种外人——如你所知，就是本人——而且甚至比布鲁斯做的更绝，他连在公司都不愿意有个挂名！！我猜他办公室已经堆上比阿尔卑斯还高的灰尘层。”

“真是——绝妙。”

哇哦。

提姆咬牙切齿的样子让杰森觉得有点......过于性感了。

“现在大概最刨根问底的八卦小报都快忘了他长什么样了——深造！修行！说的真他妈好听，说的像我就喜欢呆在这用最恶心自己的假笑维持韦恩集团的脸面。——天，老天我为什么要跟你说这些。”

杰森猜他不需要回答。因为提姆只是喝了口水然后马上就踱来踱去着开口了——

“还有那些八卦小报，该死的媒体人精神，难道他们的人生目标就是把所有有钱人都塑造成花花公子？我不——操，我自己都不知道我和塔姆什么时候有了个忠贞不渝的订婚然后我就辜负了她？然后我就马上和一个火辣的金发妞打得火热——如果你想知道，金发妞是指斯蒂芬妮——但是....操。我是不是应该什么时候开个新闻发布会然后把‘提姆·德雷克不是个花花公子甚至他仅有的几段恋情都平乏得可怕’打在大屏幕上——该死，我就该这么做。”

后面传来一阵闷闷的嘟囔声，因为提姆已经把自己狠狠地丢在了价值五位数的沙发上，试图用枕头让自己窒息而死。杰森望了过去一点点靠近暴躁版提姆，只看到他突然掀开枕头然后手扶着额头揉自己的太阳穴。

他在头痛，杰森太知道提姆了。

要激发暴躁版提姆你需要一大堆韦恩集团的烂摊子、高三米的公司文件、长达两周的某专栏跟踪报道（未经许可的那种）、平均每天不足三小时的睡眠和平均下来的每天七杯300cc浓缩咖啡。而这些往往意味着心鼓如雷、头痛欲裂。

“我有时候真觉得自己失败得一无是处。不论何处都是局外人、自我保护过度以至于每一段恋情都堪称失败至极、每一个——就是每一个前恋人都用一种哀伤的、看缺了一只腿的小狗幼崽的眼神告诉我我是个糟糕的男朋友，当然他们可委婉了——但是操，这有什么区别——”

提姆强行中断了他疯疯癫癫又信息量过大的自言自语，最后选择闭目瘫死在沙发上，甚至都不想再管杰森。

小屁孩爱干嘛干嘛，爱去哪去哪。

杰森有点想亲这样的提姆：黑色碎发由于一层微薄的汗粘在了脖子上，一张苍白小脸因为过度激动变得泛着红色，更别提有点涩情过度的、刚灌入了一口凉水的湿漉漉嘴唇。

所以他就这么做了。

提姆被激得整个人蹭一下坐起来，那种机警的眼神甚至让人产生他已经切换到了红罗宾模式的错觉。提姆盯着杰森，眨了眨眼，张开嘴巴什么也没说又闭上。杰森也盯着提姆，眨了眨眼，全程闭嘴。

提姆看了看杰森。杰森又看了看提姆。

“不，你很棒。别再他妈地那么说。还有，我已经想这么做差不多九年了。”杰森打算打破这个僵局。他突然开始莫名地异常紧张，期待提姆的反应同时又有点害怕。

“.....你今年多大了来着？”

“六个月之后满十八。”

“我操他妈的黑色大蝙蝠。”

提姆说完一句语焉不详的骂人话就又把自己狠狠摔进一堆枕头里，保持沉默。

有那么可能十分钟两个人一度没有再说话，杰森因为提姆没有动所以也一直保持不动，最终让杰森产生了一种这个安全屋被丢进玻璃做成了无声水晶球、两个人变成了小蜡人的感觉。

他尝试着抛开这种错觉：“呃，提米？”

没有反应。杰森靠近提姆，堪称粗暴地掀开一个枕头——

提姆睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bb：邀请大家来无奖竞猜是捏了哪一部剧的剧情


End file.
